Midnight Lovers
by Phantom Of FanFiction
Summary: Just a short little oneshot! Warning: Yaoi and INCEST!


Title: Midnight Lovers

Summary: Just a short little one-shot about Zane and Syrus!

-------------

Syrus opened his eyes and looked at the clock on the desk that was right near his bed. It was close to midnight. Syrus got out of bed very quietly and went down the ladder. In the darkness of the room he eventually found his glasses and placed them on his nose. He then stumbled through the darkness some more before he finally found the doorknob and opened the door to go outside, closing the door silently behind him.

The night air was cold outside his dorm room, but all he had to do was think about what was in store for him and he seemed to warm up. Even though that was true he still felt some coldness so he made a run for his destination, which happened to be a forbidden place for him to be... the Obelisk Blue dorm.

When he got there he went up the tree that led to one of the most forbiddon rooms at the Academy, his brother's room. He moved quickly from the tree to the wall of the balcony because he didn't want to be caught on tape by the security cameras on the balcony. He knew that if someone caught him they would **both** be in big trouble. He wasn't so worried about himself as he was about Zane. Syrus moved towards the glass door and knocked on it lightly then he heard his brother's voice from inside.

"Come in the door is open." Zane said then Syrus opened the door and went in, closing the door behind him. Syrus turned around and noticed that Zane was only wearing boxers, which caused him to blush a deep shade of red. "Syrus, I was wondering when you would get here." He said, sounding happy that Syrus had made it. Syrus then sat on the bed next to Zane.

"Sorry I'm late. I hope I didn't keep you waiting **too** long." Syrus said then Zane leaned over and kissed him.

"I would wait all night for **you**, my angel." Zane whispered in Syrus' ear softly, which caused Syrus to shiver with excitement. Then Zane tackled Syrus to the bed, being careful not to hurt his angel and climed on top of him. Then he smiled back when he saw Syrus give **him** a smile. Then Zane leaned down, starting to kiss and lick Syrus' neck softly. Then Syrus moaned and wrapped his arms around Zane's neck tightly, not willing to let go for anything.

Zane removed Syrus' shirt and started kissing and licking down his chest. Syrus moaned everytime Zane's lips or tounge touched him, caressing him lightly. Zane eventually reached Syrus' navel and licked around that spot for a little bit. Syrus moaned and he felt Zane continue to him lick his sensitive skin. This wasn't the first time Syrus had felt a sensation like this. After all, they had been doing this every night for the last two months, but everytime they did, it felt like the first time. That's probably why Syrus was **still** falling for Zane.

Syrus looked down and noticed the slight bulge in Zane's boxers and he wanted it inside him. Zane must of noticed this because he pulled the blankets over both of them and made quick work to get rid of the rest of their clothes. Zane then positioned himself at Syrus' entrance and smiled at him.

"Are you ready for this, baby?" Zane asked and Syrus giggled before answering.

"Yes... I'm **very** ready." Syrus said then gave Zane a small, sweet, innocent smile. Then Zane moved inside Syrus a little bit, causing Syrus to wimper loudly and shut his eyes tightly while gripping the sheets under him.

"Syrus, I'm hurting you."

"Only a little bit. Please don't move out though." Syrus pleaded. "I need you." He said then after a couple minutes he gave Zane signal to continue and Zane kept slidding in deeper because Syrus kept asking him to, no matter how much it hurt. Soon Zane was all the way in and Syrus' hands were gripping the sheets with so much pressure that his knuckles turned whiter than usual. After another couple of minutes Syrus got used to the feeling and Zane started to move in and out of Syrus' small body, continuing to receive moan after moan of pleasure.

"You're enjoying this... aren't you, Syrus?" Zane asked while panting still moving in and out.

"Yeah I am. I enjoy **every** minute I spend with you. Even when we're **not** doing this." Syrus said the threw his head onto the pillow, arched his back, and moaned Zane's name loudly when he felt Zane start moving in and out him harder.

"You like that?" Zane asked with lust in his voice.

"Ohhhh... yes." Syrus moaned loudly as he too began panting and sweating. They continued that rythm for a little while until they both felt their climaxes coming on. Syrus came first, gasping Zane's name as he did. Then soon enough Zane threw his head back and growled Syrus' name as he came deep within the small body of his little brother. Zane then moved out of Syrus and collapsed on the bed next to him so he wouldn't hurt his angel. Syrus cuddled himself into Zane's chest, seeking his warmth and Zane wrapped an arm around Syrus' waist.

"Syrus?"

"Yes, Zane?" Syrus asked as he looked up into Zane's eyes.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, Zane. Why else would I come here night after night?"

"Well... I don't know. One more question and then I'll let you sleep."

"Okay."

"Will you **always** be mine... and **mine** alone?"

"Forever and for always, Zane." Syrus said then yawned cutely and Zane smiled.

"Tired?"

"Yes."

"Then you should get some sleep." Zane said calmly.

"Okay." Syrus said while yawning again. "Good night." He said then closed his eyes and went to sleep on Zane's chest. Zane closed his eyes sortly after and was also asleep soon. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces, each for their own reason.

---------------

Hello people (aka fanfiction people)! Hope you loved this one! It may not have been the **best** lemon ever, but you can't blame me for **trying**! I don't have any ideas at the moment for a new story, but don't worry... they'll come to me! See ya!


End file.
